


A Rainbow in the Afternoon

by mynameisnotthepoint



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/F, Internatilized Lesbophobia, Introspection, Lesbian Leonie, also rainbows, mentions of someone getting outed, mentions of the events in season 3 episode 8, wlw pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnotthepoint/pseuds/mynameisnotthepoint
Summary: Red. Orange. Yellow. Green. Blue. Purple. Colors. Colors everywhere. In their hair, in their faces, on their suits and ball gowns. Everything part of the rainbow. It’s June. All over Germany, all over the world, there are Pride events, flying rainbow flags. Seeing that rainbow here, at her graduation party, is almost painful.In the midst of the Abi Chaker Clan's colored powder prank, Leonie reflects on Pride, how you can be proud and show it, and what kissing a girl actually means.





	A Rainbow in the Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lange Tage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114678) by [mynameisnotthepoint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnotthepoint/pseuds/mynameisnotthepoint). 



> This has basically no action. Just Leonie, flying colors, and swirling thoughts.

Red. Orange. Yellow. Green. Blue. Purple. Colors. Colors everywhere. In their hair, in their faces, on their suits and ball gowns. Everything part of the rainbow.  
  
It’s June. All over Germany, all over the world, there are Pride events, flying rainbow flags. Attended by people who are who are proud of their identity, the rainbow a symbol for their inner (and also external) self.  
  
Seeing that rainbow here, at her graduation party, is almost painful. She didn’t choose to cover herself in these colors, to wear them with pride, no, it was just a dumb prank. Having to watch couples shamelessly making out, mixing the dry powder with their saliva, ignites a spark of jealousy inside her. Even David and Matteo don’t have to restrain themselves, don’t have to hide. They found each other, and that is the only thing that counts for the both of them.  
  
She knows, of course, that not everything is as simple or straight(-forward) as she imagines it to be. Every person has their own problems they have to deal with. She knows, but the flicker of envy won’t go out.  
  
No, it turns into a roaring fire when she looks over to Hanna and her friends. They are able to hug each other, caress each others hair, and touch each other lovingly without restraint. Hanna has kissed more girls tonight than she, Leonie, ever has in her whole life. And Hanna does it without flinching. Does it without having to think about the way the other person is going to react. Everyone knows that it’s just that: a kiss between friends. For Hanna, it’s just a way of showing her friends that she loves them, likes being close to them, feels comfortable around them.  
  
How does Mia feel about all of this? Maybe Mia has just gotten used to it. Maybe she’s not as tense around others, not as desperately looking for the intimacy you can almost exclusively experience in a romantic relationship. Mia can probably distinguish between these two types of intimacy and showing affection.  
  
She spots David and Matteo standing far at the back, a bit separate from the group, smiling blindingly at Jonas’ phone, embracing each other closely. They seem to do that more and more, lying in each others arms, sitting on each others laps, staying in close proximity to each other. And even if David doesn’t always dance with Matteo at parties because the guy has two left feet, and even if Matteo sits in a corner with his friends, drinking beer after beer, that doesn’t diminish the fact that these two mean the world to each other.  
  
Seeing Matteo and David being together like this gives her the hope that one day, she can be as open as them. One day, she’ll dance with a girl, kiss her, and be sure that it was not just a kiss between friends. Like Alex and Mia, she wants to hold hands while standing next to her friends, in the knowledge that no-one will think that she and her girlfriend are “good friends”.  
  
Sara will never be that person. Sara is her best friend, and even though she sometimes wants to just stay in Sara’s embrace for hours, or they take pictures like a couple would, it’s obvious that there will never be more than friendship between them. They have been through a lot in the last few years. Sara’s first attempts at flirting. Leonie’s relationship with Jonas going to hell. The beef with Hanna’s crew. Planning the graduation prank. And then, Sara’s relationship with Matteo – if you can even call it that. So much that could have gone different. She should have just told Sara from the start that she had a bad feeling about the whole thing, that Matteo wasn’t worth her attention. That Leonie didn’t like David, but just wanted something new to talk about, that it wasn’t David, but Sam she wanted to get to know more. The more she thinks about the whole situation, the more she feels terrible about the things she did. Of course, David and Matteo managed to get over it, and it really looks like the experiences made their relationship all the more stronger. But Matteo didn’t deserve to be outed. She should have just kept her mouth shut. A person ending a relationship in a shitty way doesn’t justify revealing a secret that will change that person’s life forever. No one deserves that. And the thing that happened to David was just horrible. That Neuhaus should have been kicked to the curb immediately. Something like that would be her worst nightmare. Getting exposed to all the students in her year, and having no way of standing up for herself. Every time she sees him, she feels the urge to hug him close, to shield him from the world. He has become one of her best friends and is the sweetest person she knows. Fortunately, the drama has cooled down a bit. David and Matteo were even voted ball kings.  
  
To be honest, she would have reacted similarly to Matteo if her name had been announced. Having her love life at the center of everyone’s attention would probably have made her very uncomfortable too. What if she and Sam… But no, Sam doesn’t like relationships. Leonie doesn’t even know if Sam likes girls, even if that moment between them had been quite heated. Who knows what will happen tonight. Who will get it on with whom, which music will be played. Maybe she’ll get the opportunity to be enveloped by Sam’s wonderful perfume, to hold and be held by her soft body. If not, she can just whisk David away from his boyfriend and dance with him until her feet hurt. That she definitely will tonight. Just let herself go and dance. No insecurity in the world can take that away from her.  
  
Red. Orange. Yellow. Green. Blue. Purple. The colors glow on the students’ clothes and faces. And maybe, one day, she herself will wear the colors proudly, walking hand in hand with her girlfriend in a Pride parade.

**Author's Note:**

> This was somewhat based on my own experiences (and maybe it shows).  
> Thank you so much for reading! What do you guys think about the fic, or pride, or if Leonie and Sam should just get together? Feel free to leave me a comment! ❤


End file.
